Danny Alone
by mrliamer
Summary: The Tardis starts acting strange, the Doctor attempts to find the source of the problem while fending of the nagging companions, Clara and Danny. Little does he know that something far more sinister is at work.
1. The Blue Box

Danny Alone

Chapter one: The Blue Box

"So wait was he a robot?" asked Danny.

"I'm not quite sure, but he and the doctor, oh they despised each other." Clara replied.

"Robin Hood disliked the Doctor? Go figure." Danny said as he burst out laughing.

"Well at first they did but..." Clara was cut off from finishing when she heard the all to familiar sound.

She smiled as Danny asked "Is that, the Doctor?!" In an alarmed tone.

"Oh you get used to it" She replied. Clara went to the window to see the Tardis materializing in front of her apartment. Smiling Clara turned to Danny and said "Alright Mr. Pink, let's see what the Doctor has for us today".

Clara and Danny rushed down the stairs and out the main door. They came out on the lawn just in time to see the Doctor come stumbling out of the blue police box. He was covered in soot, and as he came out a large puff of black smoke followed.

"Doctor are you alright?" Clara asked looking concerned.

"Yes yes, just great the Tardis is on the fritz, and I'm incredibly hungry." Said the Doctor with a bewildered expression on his face.

"I take it this means we're not going anywhere". Danny said nervously shuffling his feet.

The Doctor glaring at Danny said "No using a damaged Tardis is completely safe, hope on in!"

Clara rolled her eyes as Danny said "Sorry still new to this whole time traveling thing."

The Doctor was holding some sort of a device in his hand "I don't understand!" He said while messing with it, "Everything seems to be normal, so what is the bloody problem?"

He waved through the smoke as he entered the Tardis. Clara and Danny followed, things weren't looking good on the inside. Sparks falling from the roof, loose wires hanging about, and floor panels overturned. The Doctor was frantically running about, using his strange device and pointing his sonic screw driver in every direction.

"It makes no sense, why are you doing this!" He yelled out.

"Is there anything we can do to help? Danny asked, "Unless your a time lord engineer, no there isn't anything you can do to help." Said the Doctor as he stormed out of the Tardis.

Clara followed him out grabbing his arm, "Hay if you want us to keep traveling, you need to tells us what is going on!" The Doctor turned to her and started yelling about how the Tardis isn't working, all while Danny was still inside.

As he was walking out he noticed the word "Redirecting" flashing on one of the monitors.

The Tardis began to shake, "Um guys, you might want to see this." Danny shouted.

The Doctor and Clara where too caught up in their argument to notice.

"I'm not mucking about in here, you might want to see this!". Danny said as he begin to make his way to the door.

The shaking started to get worse, yet the two kept arguing.

"Okay can you two please shut the hell up and look at this?!" Danny yelled.

Clara and the Doctor both look over at him. The monitor then changed saying "location confirmed", then just like that the doors slammed shut and the Tardis vanished.

To be continued!

This is my first attempt at fanfiction, so feedback is appreciated!


	2. Bad Day

Chapter 2 – Bad Day

"Well then, this isn't good." The Doctor said to himself in a hushed voice.

"Doctor where did Danny and the Tardis just go?" Clara asked in a surprised tone.

"No idea, Clara do you own a toaster?" The Doctor asked as he looked into the sky.

He began pacing back and forth, muttering to himself.

"Why would you ask that?!" "Doctor the Tardis and Danny are gone!"

"I know, Clara a toaster, do you have one?"

"Well yeah I have one but I don't see how..." The doctor for the second time that day, cut her off.

"No time to waste, quick, to the toaster!" The Doctor shouted as he sprinted towards her apartment.

Clara let out a frustrated sigh and followed.

It was safe to say that Danny Pink wasn't having a good day, from the hot tea he split on himself, to

being kidnapped by a big blue box, Danny was a bit fed up.

He was gripping the railing for dear life, everything in the Tardis was shaking about, a book came flying off the shelf, and hit him right in the face. Danny then quickly ducked to avoid a loose floor panel from doing the same.

"Doctor what are you doing!" Clara exclaimed as she entered her kitchen to find the time lord

deconstructing her toaster.

"I know, it's a shame, I really could have gone for some toast." The Doctor said nonchalantly.

The Doctor then stood up holding a device of some kind. Looking very pleased with himself he popped off the back of Clara's TV. Reaching inside He connected some wires then placed the device on top of the TV.

"You made that out of my toaster?" Clara asked.

"Well your toaster and your radio... and your microwave." He replied.

"Wait what?! Clara yelled.

"I made a transmitter to communicate with the Tardis, given that it's not destroyed."

The Doctor then flipped a switch turning it on. The TV started flashing the word "Connecting".

"Alright, come on, come on." The Doctor said to himself.

It then flashed "Connection established".

"Yes!" Shouted the Doctor. "Let's take a peek inside."

The TV then showed the feed from the Tardis. They could see Danny attempting to dodge the many projectiles flying around inside.

"Oh my god, Doctor what's happening?" Clara asked sounding concerned.

"He seems to be flying through time and space, also dodging books." The Doctor said.

"Danny can you hear us?" He asked.

"Doctor is that you, what the hell is going on?!" Danny said in a panicked tone.

"Sit tight Danny boy, we're going to figure that out."

Just then everything stopped, the objects in the Tardis fell to the the ground. Danny let go of the rail, stumbled around, then vomited.

"Oh you better clean that up!" The Doctor shouted.

"Sorry." Danny said as he got to his feet, "What just happened?" He asked.

"Well the Tardis just landed." The Doctor said, "But why did it leave in the first place?"

He went back over to the TV and began messing with the remains of Clara's toaster.

"What are you doing now?" Clara asked, worried that more household appliances would be involved.

"Trying to see if I can make it display the Tardis's outer feed." The Doctor replied.

"There we go!" He said as the screen flickered showing what was outside.

The Tardis was in kind of hanger, the Doctor looked at it for several minutes before his eyes widened.

"Danny I don't care what happens, or what they say, do NOT under any circumstance, open that door!" The Doctor shouted.

"Why? What's wrong?" Clara and Danny both asked.

"It doesn't matter, you have nothing to worry about if you keep that door shut!" The Doctor retorted.

Just as he finished a large door in the hanger began to open, alien creatures in full body armor poured through, surrounding the Tardis.

The Doctor sat down on the sofa and said, "Danny do not open that door".


	3. Hoping for the Best

Chapter 3 – Hoping for the Best

Clara's eyes darted back and forth, from the Doctor to her TV. She wasn't sure what to think, with Danny in trouble, and with the Tardis gone there was nothing she could do but watch.

"Doctor, what are we going to do?" She asked.

"I'm working on it." He said, "Also, do you have any apples?"

Things had gone quiet on Danny's end. He wasn't sure if the connection was bad, or if they weren't talking.

"Hello?" he yelled, "Anyone there?"

No response, "Typical." He thought to himself.

After walking around the Tardis's main console a few times, he noticed one of the smaller monitors flickering an image, upon hitting it several times the image finally stabilized.

Danny realized it wasn't an image, but a security feed of sorts. He noticed the armed creatures outside the front door, they brought a cart carrying a large machine, he'd never seen anything like it.

"Alright Danny, fixed the connection, you still alive?" The Doctor shouted.

"Yeah I'm still here." he said rolling his eyes.

"Okay your alive, I can work with that!" The Doctor said.

Looking back to the monitor, Danny saw the creatures turning the machine on.

"What is that?" He said, sounding concerned.

"Probably a plasma cutter." The Doctor replied.

Wiping the sweat off his brow Danny said "Should I be worried about that?"

"Oh please." Said the Doctor "The Tardis can handle far worse."

The guards fired the device, but instead of a plasma beam, it shot a pulse wave.

Once again, Danny grabbed onto the railing as the Tardis started to shake.

"That may be a problem." Said the Doctor as he went over to the TV.

He then said "Danny, I'm not sure how, but their machine seems to be working."

"Here's what I need you to do, look under the terminal." said the Doctor

Danny leaned over and looked under, "Alright what am I looking for?"

"A small black rectangle, it should be flashing red." replied the Doctor.

Danny saw it sticking out of the terminal, pulling it out he said. "I've got it, now what?"

"Haven't thought that far" Said the Doctor as he looked around Clara's apartment.

"So I just sit here and let them kill me?!" Danny shouted.

"They probably wont kill you." said the Doctor "just torture you."

"Oh thanks, that makes me feel so much better." Danny said sarcastically.

The Doctor turned to Clara and said, "I need to get something, make sure they don't kill Danny."

"How am I going to do that?" She said as he walked out the door.

She shook her head as Danny asked "So what am I supposed to do?"

"Not really sure." She replied.

"Are there any weapons I can use?" Danny asked while he looked around.

"No weapons." said Clara as she thought, snapping her fingers she said "Look under the stairs."

Running under the stairs Danny found a large case.

"Look for a weird ball." she said.

Sure enough Danny found the weird ball.

"What does this do?" He asked

"The Doctor used to blind these fish people once." She said

"So like a flash bang?" Danny asked as he looked over it.

"Sure a flash bang." Clara answered.

Danny walked back to the terminal, the front door started shaking violently.

All of the sudden it stopped, looking over at the monitor Danny saw the creatures taking up a breaching position.

He shouted "Oh crap!" as the creatures broke through the front door.

Shots went over head as Danny ducked behind the Terminal.

"Please let this work." He said to himself, then he pressed down on the ball, it started flashing. Danny threw the ball towards to creatures, shut his eyes, then hoped for the best.


	4. Somthing Wicked

**Okay so real quick I've decided to start putting out new chapters on Fridays, so that's a thing now. Also let me know that you think of Danny Alone, feedback is ****always****appreciated **

Chapter 4 – Something Wicked

Ears ringing, vision hazy, heart racing, this was some serious déjà vu for Danny Pink.

He hadn't felt this kind of adrenalin since his days in the army. To have it all rush back to him in an instants notice was jarring to say the least.

Danny was frozen, he felt as if his legs had turned to jelly. He could feel the sweat dripping down his face as he was about to collapse.

"Danny what are you doing!?" A voice shouted, "Danny run!"

Upon hearing this Danny snapped out of it. "Sorry!" He yelled back as he bolted for the Tardis door.

One of the alien guards stumbled into the Tardis, Danny smashed him into the wall, knocking the guard down. The others where dazed as well, having looked at the blinding orb when it went off.

Danny burst through the Tardis door knocking down two other guards. He ran through the hanger and into a large hallway.

Clara watched as Danny went out of the cameras vision. "Oh the Doctor would be so mad." she thought to herself.

Danny ran into a large room with several tables gathered in the center, he ran and hid behind one as four guards walked through the door.

"Please don't see me, please don't see me." Danny said to himself.

From what he could tell, the room was in a lab of some kind, peaking around the table he saw the guards searching on the other side of the room.

One of the guards impatiently walked from table to table as he said, "Why are we even in here? "there's no way the human came through this part of the station!"

"I know, I know." Said the other, "But Butch will be pissed if we don't check the labs."

Suddenly a faint beeping sound could be heard in the room. Danny realized it was coming from his pocket, in a panicked fashion, he reached his hand inside.

"You hear that?" One of the guards shouted.

Danny pulled out the device the Doctor had told him to grab from the Tardis.

"Shut up you bloody piece of.." He paused as another voice chimed in, "Piece of what?" it asked.

Danny recognized the voice as the Doctor's, "Sorry Doctor but this is a really bad time." He said.

"Are you sure I think I can help." Said the Doctor, one of the guards began walking over to where Danny was hiding.

"No time gotta go!" Danny said.

The guard that was investigating the sound yelled to the others, "He's over here!"

Danny started weaving from table to table, making his way to the door that led back into the hallway.

The hairs on the back of his neck stood up as he felt something fly by his head.

"You idiot!" Danny heard one of the guards shout, "We're supposed to take him alive!"

The guard who fired at Danny started yelling back at the other. Seeing the chaos Danny made a mad dash for the door. He made it too the hallway when his pocket started beeping again.

"Oi what am I supposed to do". Danny frantically shouted.

He could hear the guards yell in anger as they discovered Danny had left the room.

"Okay I'm tracking your position now." Said the Doctor, "there should be a maintenance room coming up on your left."

"Oh because no one has ever hidden in a maintenance closet!" He replied sarcastically.

"Just shut up and go there." Said the Doctor sounding annoyed. "It's a room not a closet." He muttered to himself.

Danny managed to get around the corner as laser shots hit the walls around him.

"Are they shooting at you?" Danny could hear Clara say. "Seems like they gave up on the whole take him alive thing!" Danny said just as he ducked into the maintenance room.

"Now what?!" Danny said.

"Look for an air vent." Said the Doctor.

Danny quickly scanned the room, he saw the vent, ran over to it and popped the cover off.

"So am I supposed to climb into this?" He asked in a nervous tone.

"Yep."

"Seems about right." Danny said as he climbed in.

Once he was inside Danny asked, "Alright I'm in, what now?"

He heard a loud crash from Clara's apartment, "Now you give me fifteen minutes." the Doctor said, then the device went silent.

"Doctor wait!" Danny said.

"What is it now." The Doctor said sounding even more annoyed.

"I need some answers here!" Said Danny as he started to crawl through the vents.

"Like who brought me and the Tardis here?

"Listen to me Danny." the Doctor said "You stay out of sight because something is very wrong here and I'm going to fix it, so as I said previously, give me fifteen minutes


End file.
